horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother’s Daughter
“'Mothers Daughter'” is a song made by singer Miley Cyrus, It was released on May 31, 2019. It is the first track on her project “SHE IS COMING”. Lyrics 1 Hallelujah, I'm a freak, I'm a freak, hallelujah Every day of the week, I'ma do ya like I want to I'm a Nile crocodile, a piranha Pre-Chorus Oh my God, she got the power Oh, look at her, she got the power So, so, so Chorus Don't fuck with my freedom I came up to get me some I'm nasty, I'm evil Must be something in the water or that I'm my mother's daughter Don't fuck with my freedom I came up to get me some I'm nasty, I'm evil Must be something in the water or that I'm my mother's daughter Post-Chorus So, back up, back up, back up, back up, boy, ooh Back up, back up, back up, back up, boy, ooh 2 Hallelujah, I'm a witch, I'm a witch, hallelujah Swish swish, I'm a three-point shooter, I blow through ya Like a hot wind out in the bayou, yah Pre-Chorus Oh my God, she got the power Well, look at her, she got the power Chorus Don't fuck with my freedom I came up to get me some I'm nasty, I'm evil Must be something in the water or that I'm my mother's daughter Don't fuck with my freedom I came up to get me some I'm nasty, I'm evil Must be something in the water or that I'm my mother's daughter Post-Chorus So, back up, back up, back up, back up, boy, ooh Back up, back up, back up, back up, boy, ooh Back up, back up, back up, back up, boy, ooh Back up, back up, back up, back up, boy, ooh Bridge My mama always told me that I'd make it That I'd make it, so I made it I put my back into and my heart in it So I did it, yeah, I did it My mama always told me that I'd make it That I'd make it, so I made it I put my back into and my heart in it So I did it, yeah, I did it Chorus Don't fuck with my freedom I came up to get me some I'm nasty, I'm evil Must be something in the water or that I'm my mother's daughter Outro Don't fuck with my freedom Oh my God, oh my God Don't fuck with my freedom Oh my God, oh my God Don't fuck with my freedom Oh my God, oh my God Don't fuck with my freedom Oh my God, oh my God Swish swish, motherfucka (Ow) Why It Sucks # The vocals sound way too much like We Can't Stop. # The annoying “hallelujah’s” in the chorus. # The music video is gross. # Too much swearing. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is good. # At least it gives out a positive message. Music Video Miley Cyrus - Mother's Daughter (Official Video) Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that flopped Category:Annoying Songs Category:2019 Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Messages Category:Miley's Downfall